


The Photo Album

by FandomLocked



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline Forbes - Freeform, Daroline, F/M, Minor Caroline Forbes/Damon Salvatore, Vampire Diaries - Freeform, tvd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLocked/pseuds/FandomLocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline gets sent back to the Boarding House by Stefan to pick up a photo album for the Night of Illumination event. What happens when she gets caught looking in Damon's room? Fluffy Daroline one-shot. Slightly AU. Set right after the vampires are released from the tomb in S1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photo Album

**Requested by: TinkStar87**

* * *

**Daroline one-shot AU**

**Caroline is already a vampire, and this is the event that the gang goes to right after Damon lets the vampires out of the tomb [in season 1].**

**Enjoy c;**

* * *

"Caroline!"

"Caroline!"

"Miss Forbes!"

Hearing my name called for the fiftieth time that day reminded me why I had a love-hate relationship with the Night of Illumination.

My mom - one of the members of Mystic Fall's council - knew how much I loved setting up for school dances, so she had the bright idea to put  _me_ in charge of décor for tonight.

The Night of Illumination is one of the many Mystic Falls traditions. We would place paper lanterns around the town square. When night fell, all the lights would go off, and the lanterns would go on.

I was in charge of lantern placement and the setup of the stage and other necessities. That meant that everyone who was hanging the thousand something lanterns reported to me for placement and other questions.

A bead of sweat dripped down my forehead and I inwardly cursed the disgusting humidity that was Mystic Falls' summer heat. Wiping it away with the back of my hand, I wished I was somewhere like Antarctica. My curly blonde hair was sticking to the back of my neck, and it was utterly disgusting.

"Caroline!"

I growled in frustration as my name was called again, breaking my train of thought. Turning on my heel, I faced the owner of the voice.

 _Stefan_.

"What is it, Stefan?" I gestured to the setup crew. "I'm kind of busy right now."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I need you to do me a favor – but I'll take over here for you." he added when I started to protest.

I heaved a sigh. "What?" I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I thought being a vampire meant no headaches, and no heat-strokes, but I guess not. Maybe I needed more blood, but the all too familiar burning in my throat wasn't present quite yet.

My heightened vampire emotions were still getting on my nerves – despite being a vampire for almost six months.

"Could you run back to the Boarding House and get a few things for me? I would do it myself but I have to keep an eye out." he explained, and I finished the sentence for him in my mind.

_For the tomb vampires Damon released._

"Fine." I replied tersely, handing him my clipboard. "The diagram is on the top page, and there's more information just kind of scattered about. Do you have a list of what you need?"

He nodded, pressing a folded up square of notebook paper into my palm. "Thanks Care."

I forced a smile. "Yeah, yeah." I looked around at the busy people. "Good luck."

Stefan nodded once and I headed to my car.

~0~

I pulled my car into the driveway and parked. Climbing out, I winced as I stepped into the humid heat.

Fishing the paper out of my pocket, I scanned over the list.

_Tiki torch fluid & 3 extension cords – should be in the garage._

_Photo album and journals from 1860's_

_Stakes and any vervain left in weapons cabinet._

The list went on, wanting some extra flashlights and batteries, stuff like that.

I went up to the front door and jiggled the doorknob. It was locked. Sighing, I went over to the planter settled to the left of the door. Pulling the small gold key out from the dirt, I pushed it into the slot and turned.

I pocketed the golden key, making a mental note to put it back before I left. Stepping past the threshold, I looked around.

"Damon? You here?" I called into the empty house.

There was no response and I shrugged, my ears not picking up anything out of the ordinary.

"Alright." I murmured aloud. "Stakes and vervain." I went over to the basement door and went down the staircase. The Salvatores kept the weapons cabinet down by the large fridge that kept all their blood bags, which was a good idea, I guess.

I flicked the light on and it softly buzzed on. My eyes landed on the cabinet and I went over to it. Pulling open the old oak doors, I peered inside. I easily found the bag of stakes settled on the bottom shelf.

 _Did they even have any vervain left?_  I wondered, sticking my hand into a cardboard box at waist level.

My fingers brushed against something soft and I heard a sizzling sound. The pain registered in my brain and I jerked my hand away, pulling the box into the light. The purple flower lay dried in the bottom of the box.

I looked around for something to grab it with, disappointed when I found nothing.

"They should have Ziploc bags or something..." I thought aloud, and headed back upstairs, the stakes in tow.

I set the burlap bag by the front door and glanced at the list again.

_'journals and photo album from 1860's.'_

I sighed, recalling their massive book collection.  _Where would they even keep photo albums and journals? In the library?_

I headed through the parlor and into the massive library. Going over to the nearest shelf, I brushed my fingers along the dusty spines.

After a few minutes of looking, I discovered the two journals that Giuseppe Salvatore had written and pulled them off the shelf.

I continued the search for the photo albums and found nothing. I left the library and went back to the foyer.

Setting the journals on the hall table, I sighed. Where could the photo albums possibly be?

Deciding to do the easiest thing and call and ask, I dialed Stefan's number.

 _No answer_.

I grunted in annoyance as his voice mail picked up, not even bothering to leave a message.

_I guess I'll check his room..._

I made my way to Stefan's room, and went inside. His bed was neatly made and the sunlight filtered in, the dust dancing in midair.

_If I were Stefan, where would I keep my photo albums?_

Going over to the tall bookshelf, I did the same process as the library, carefully reading the book spines on each shelf.

_Nothing._

"Photo albums, where are you?" I called in a sing-song voice, my voice echoing throughout the empty mansion.

Exiting Stefan's room, I continued down the hall.

I passed Damon's room and stopped, looking through the crack in his door.

A pile of books were strewn across his bed and I furrowed my eyebrows, daring myself to go in.

Pushing the creaky door open, I went over to his bedside and scanned the pile.

For the most part, it was just old yearbooks and random dictionaries. Right when I was about to give up, I noticed another book, partially hidden beneath the others.

I pulled it out, and saw that it was definitely what I was looking for.

1864 was written across the front in elegant cursive, and I flipped it open.

"Snooping Blondie? Really?" Damon's low voice drifted in from behind me, and I turned around, glancing at the doorway.

I felt a slight breeze and my eyes detected a blur towards my right.

Turning back towards the window, I was met with the sight of his leather jacket clad chest.

"If you wanted to get into my bed, all you had to do was ask."

I scoffed, stepping back and looking up at him.

"I'm not snooping, Damon." I said, avoiding the bed comment. I pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket, and Damon grabbed it from my hand, causing me to exclaim.

"You're Stef's little errand girl?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he read the list.

"I'm  _not_  his errand girl." I snapped, grabbing it back and shoving it into my pocket in one quick motion. "I was getting tired of being head décor lady anyways."

Damon's trademark smirk drifted over his face. "Sureee you were." he took the photo album from me and darted downstairs with lightning fast speed. I followed him, right on his heels.

He set it onto the pile and dragged me back to his room.

"Damon!" I protested, trying my best to rip my arm out of the older vampire's grasp.

When we came to a stop in his room, his demeanor changed.

"Why does Stefan want the journals and photo album?" he demanded, glaring down at me.

My eyes widened in shock. "Why would I know?"

"Don't lie to me, Blondie." he stepped closer and I stepped away, feeling my back hit his dresser.

"I'm not." I said firmly, and he got even closer, staring down at me, his blue eyes intense.

His eyes flickered down to my lips, and if I was still alive, my heart would have probably had a heart attack.

_No, Caroline! This is Damon we're talking about here! The Damon that compelled you! He took advantage of insecure human you!_

I felt his breath on my lips now, and I darted to the side. His strong fingers caught my wrist, and tugged me back to him with surprising force.

"You can't just look at me like that and expect something to happen!" I snapped, forcing myself away from him. "I'm not like that anymore! You can't compel me or expect me to forgive you for-"

"I know you aren't." he said, his eyes narrowed.

"Do you?" I demanded. "I know you're hurt that Katherine wasn't in the tomb, and ever since then you've been giving Elena this look." Damon's expression darkened before transforming into the smirky eyebrow thing he often gave Elena. "That look! That right there! You can't expect to give that to her – or me, and have us melt!"

I turned away.

Suddenly his supple lips were on mine, and I gasped between his kisses.

"Damon-" I tried to say, but suddenly he was nibbling down my neck, causing a gasp to slip out of my mouth.

Using his speed, he shoved me against the wall and kissed me with renewed gusto.

A small part of me was screaming for me to push him off, get him away, but a larger part of me was forgiving and feeling sorry for him. I knew from past experience, he wasn't a newbie in bed. That knowledge didn't make me want to pull away from him any greater.

His kisses wandered again, and my mind whirled, still processing what was going on. When he removed his mouth from the sweet spot below my ear, I swallowed nervously as his eyes met mine. I could tell in that moment he was slightly surprised I hadn't pulled away or yelled at him yet.

The two seconds he gave me to protest came and went, and he kissed me deeply again, melding his lips to mine. I gave up in that instant and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. My fingers threaded through his dark hair and I pulled slightly at the hair at the base of his neck.

I felt his lips curl up into a smirk and I flipped us around, pinning him this time to the wall, my legs slipping to the floor. I kissed my way across his jaw and down his neck, suckling a red welt into his neck. His hands explored my back and I felt his fingers brush against the hem of my shirt.

He groaned and I pulled away, breathing heavily. The little voice in the back of my head still had some power over this situation.

Damon, who was not so easily extinguished, pulled us to his bed, shoving off the books.

He tugged me down with him and we flopped on the soft bed, continuing in our angry passion.

_Fin._


End file.
